Travelin' Soldier
by JJ-8-4-8-9
Summary: This songfic based on Dixie Chick's Travelin' Soldier.Give it a chance.The story didn't upload correctly so forgive me. Please R/R and it is L/G
1. Default Chapter

This is a sonfic with the Dixie Chick's Travelin' Soldier. I don't like them but I like this song. *______* means thoughts. There are a few little things added like an engagement. I'm not going to put the chorus until the end. I don't own anything.  
  
"Age please." "18 sir." "Thank you young man. The bus leaves in two days."  
  
Two days past 18, he was waitin' for the bus in his army greens. Sat down in a booth at a café there. Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
The waitress was Lizzie McGuire. *I hoped she couldn't hear my pounding heart.* She had been the most popular girl growing up. Her blonde hair was held back by the bow her brother had given her at graduation a month ago. Lizzie had a smile that could light up an entire room. I was one of the boys that had a crush on her.  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
*It's Gordo. I hope my cheeks don't flush.* Gordo had always been the smartest boy at our school. I had had a crush on him since the eighth grade. Only my brother, Matt, knew about it. He wouldn't tell. *He must be going to the war. I hope nothing happens to him.* He looked shy, almost nervous so I gave him a huge smile.  
  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile And he said would you mind sitting down for a while and talkin' to me I'm feeling a little low. She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.  
  
Gordo's p.o.v.  
* I couldn't believe myself when I asked Lizzie if she would sit down.* The boldest I had ever been with a girl was asking the teacher for extra homework.  
  
Lizzie's p.o.v.  
  
I decided to take him to the pier. I wasn't sure how to help Gordo any but I decided to try.  
  
Gordo's p.o.v.  
  
The only time I had been to the pier was when my dad took me before he died many years ago.  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier. He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
Lizzie's p.o.v.  
  
I assured Gordo that I didn't have a boyfriend and that he could write me anytime. Then he leaned in and we shared a kiss.  
The first letter came a couple weeks later.  
  
So the letters came from an army camp in California then Vietnam. And he told her of his heart. It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of. Said when it is getting' kind of rough over here I think of that day sitting down on the pier. And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.  
  
Through the first few letters we got to know each other. I wrote nice long letters, and sometimes I got long ones back. After three months of writing my dreams came true.  
Dear Lizzie,  
You already know that I think of your smile whenever it gets rough but that isn't the whole truth. Elizabeth McGuire, I love you. I've had a crush on you for awhile and sometime after I left it turned into love. I don't know if you feel the same way but I truly do love you. We haven't known each other long but there is another question I want to ask. Will you marry me? I won't be able to write for a while and if you accept my proposal will you please tell my mom. Every letter I send to her comes back. I love you.  
Gordo  
  
Dear Gordo,  
Receiving your letter brought me tears of joy. I love you, too and yes I will marry you.  
  
Meanwhile-  
"Sam, I'm concerned about Lizzie." Jo said. "When she got home I told her she should go out with some friends or something. But she wouldn't. For being just friends, Lizzie spends a lot of time writing that Gordo." "Do you want to go up and talk to her?" "Yes, I do." Her parents knocked and walked in Lizzie's room. She wasn't there.  
  
A couple hours later-  
"Lizzie, where have you been?" her mom asked. "At Gordo's house, didn't you hear me call to you from the door?" "No we didn't. Why did you go to Gordo's house?" "I got a letter from him today. He told me that he loved me and he asked me to marry him. I accepted and I went out to send off the letter and tell his mother. She gave me this." Lizzie said holding out her left hand. "It was her engagement ring and she wants me to have it. Now I'm 18 and I can make my own decisions. I love Gordo and when I get the letter saying he is coming home I want to marry him." "Honey, the only thing we are concerned about is you and your future. We want you to go out and have fun." "And how is Gordo going to take care of you when you get married?" her father asked. "He is going to take over his father's grocery store." Lizzie promised to go out more and went with her family to Matt's first football game a few weeks later.  
  
One Friday night at a football game the Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead. Cryin' all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band And one name read and nobody really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.  
  
When the football coach stepped up to the mike to read the list, Lizzie held her breath. He opened his mouth and said "David Gordon" He stopped after someone screamed and began sobbing. Everyone turned and saw Lizzie in her mother's arms. Matt came running over and he and his dad helped Lizzie and Mrs. Gordon to the car.  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waiting for that soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home.  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waiting for that soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier is coming home.  
  
One of the men in Gordo's regiment brought home the body a few weeks later. They had a funeral and Lizzie and Ms. Gordon clung to each other and cried the whole time. The man who brought Gordo home came up to Lizzie after the funeral. He said, "Gordo did get your letter accepting his proposal. I had never seen him so happy. Before he died he dictated a letter to the nurse and she gave it to me. Here it is." Lizzie never saw the man again. She never married or read the letter. She didn't want to say goodbye. Lizzie passed away at the age of 50 from a heart attack. She was buried next to Gordo with her engagement ring still on and an unopened letter in her hand.  
  
The End.  
  
Please r/r!! 


	2. author's note

That was the end of the story in the last chapter but some people want to know what the letter said and why she didn't open it. Lizzie knew that Gordo knew he would probably die and say "goodbye" in the letter. She didn't want Gordo to say "goodbye" and she didn't want to say it either. By keeping the letter she was keeping a small part of Gordo. I will tell y'all what the letter said.  
  
Dear Lizzie, I'm lying here in the hospital and you are the one on my mind. You are the best thing that has happened to me my whole entire life. I don't know if I'll see you again or if I'll make it through the night. You are the first girl I've been in love with and if it's God's will for me to live you will be the only girl I love. The guys probably got sick of hearing about you since I only talked about how great you are. I love everything about you. It gets harder and harder for me to dictate this letter and I think the end is coming. I love you Elizabeth. Goodbye.  
Love,  
Gordo 


End file.
